Kingdom of Swords and Hearts
by ptl
Summary: After a failed experiment with the Kaleidoscope, Chloe was transported to Virtual Twilight Town and then contracted by a black coated man to act as bodyguard for a certain Nobody as long as they could return her home. But she didn't know about the adventures she was heading into… Rated just for precaution.


This is worrying. The man simply known as DiZ thought with a frown as he keyed incessantly. It was already bad enough that the Organization discovered the digitized version of the town and begun sending scouts to recover the traitor Keybearer but now his systems detected another anomaly. An unknown.

Unlike the dark corridors that those in the dark and that cursed Organization use, this one simply felt like a forced rupture in time and space. How can such a distortion exist in a computer system he attributed it to the quirk that data seemingly creates universes of its own. He knew it from his old system in HIS own castle, before being usurped by Xehanort and the others.

Besides, the corridors proved to open from cyberspace to the real world and the other way around. He will give the subject another time, when he isn't busy on his quest for vengeance.

Now, he has to ascertain if this development was a danger or not. Only to witness a dark skinned girl fall from the kaleidoscopic breach, unconscious.

That… wasn't what he expected. Anyway, he still doesn't know what her intentions are or if she was affiliated with the Nobodies.

A dark corridor opens at his side. How opportune.

"It seems we have a new guest." he told the black cloaked man.

A simple glance to the monitor told the newcomer of the situation. "Is she dangerous?"

Direct to the point. Even if he now has the appearance of the man he hated most, he can always count on Riku to do an excellent job. He even admires the young man for the lengths he would go to save his sleeping friend. Even if both know that the other has entirely different intentions, their goals are the same.

"We are in a precarious situation. Naminé is racing against the clock to restore the last of Sora's memories, the Organization knows about the virtual world and Roxas is beginning to notice something is amiss. We don't need more complications. Monitor her and find out her intentions." DiZ visible eye glowed menaciously "If she is a threat, take her out of the way"

Riku took a few moments as if to ponder the information "...Understood" and entered in another corridor.

Now alone to his thoughts, the former scientist can only sigh while he observes the girl in the screen. So close. A little more and vengeance will be served. He will not let anyone interfere at this stage. No one.

KoSaH

Chloe stirs and lazily opens her eyes in the alley her body is at. Groggily, she sits up and reclines herself in the closest wall.

What happened? All she remembers was being in Rin's basement with the others...

_**Flashback**_

"_Are you sure this is safe?" asks Illya while Rin was drawing magic circles, rearranging reagents and consulting with Ruby and Sapphire if there was something wrong._

_The bankrupted tsundere ("Hey!") turned to her while holding a crystalline dagger "Of course. All my family has been spending generations studying those blueprints and numerous countermeasures are being held in place in case something catastrophic happens."_

"_We still aren't sure what are you planning and for why you needed Ruby and Sapphire with you." Miyu interjected with a suspicious tone, arms closed and being alert in case things go south._

_The last time Rin and Luvia experimented with powerful forces, Illya and Miyu had to fight against some mud monsters in an unstable pocket dimension alongside other Magical Girls, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa. Obviously, the two eternal childish teenager mages ("Do you know we're still here, right?!") were having a ridiculous fight over whose fault it was._

_Illya punished them with righteous fury, nuff said._

"_Oh don't worry Illya-chan, Miyu-chan. With our expert eye, everything will go goody good!" The pervert ("Oh, don't need to flatter me!") Kaleidostick reassured with a wing(?) up._

"_Rin-sama wishes to make some tests with a prototype Jeweled Sword, made upon designs from Master Zelretch. Our capabilities and knowledge with the Second Magic are needed so that another incident like last time doesn't happen again." The calm blue Kaleidostick explained._

"_And I will be here to see her fail spectacularly!" The spoiled ("I'm not spoiled! I'm refined!) ojou-sama laughed alongside that "Ohohoho" typical of every ojou-sama._

"_Shut it! And who the hell invited you, anyway?!" Rin was beginning to start up a cat fight when Chloe raised a hand._

"_Not for nothing, but isn't meddling with other dimensions dangerous?" The black Illya sweatdropped in worry "Even with Ruby and Sapphire, our knowledge of the Kaleidoscope is very limited, Who's to say that we end up creating a black hole that will end up destroying the universe or something?" Thank you Kuro, for that piece of common sense._

_Rin sighed "Look I know how you feel, but like I said before, we have professionals in the matter, so if something happens we will be able to stop it. Besides, what could go wrong?" Oh Rin, you just had to say it._

_With the absolutely-non-assured Magical Girls, Rin speaks up "Oi, is that ready" "Everything 400% ready, Rin-chan!" "All in order, Rin-sama."_

_Rin nods "Okay. Everyone, take seats for the show will begin" "I have the popcorn!" Luvia says with popcorn for everyone, except Rin, obviously. The only thing she'll eat is the bitter taste of defeat that a dead-brained gorilla deserves._

_With a twitching eye, Rin begins the incantation. At the beginning, nothing happens. Halfway, the Jewel Sword glows. Is after were everything goes to shit._

_The crystal dagger begins to vibrate and to ominously glow with traces of static. "I-is that supposed to happen?" An understandably scared Illya asks._

_Well, if that same interdimensional artifact cracks a little, begins to float and consequently absorb everything, including the popcorn ("NOOOOO!"), like a black hole, then yes, that was supposed to happen._

"_I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT A BLACK HOLE WOULD HAPPEN!" While everyone was trying to not be sucked up by the eldritch vacuum, Chloe was the one to slip up and was consequently scooped by Illya before she ended up erased from existence._

"_Chloe! Please, don't let go!" The Einzbern tried to desperately hang on her tan-skinned sister. Unfortunately, Chloe's hand was slipping out and risked her sister to suffer her same fate._

"_Illya, please tell mama and oni-chan that I'm sorry." And Chloe let go, even with the sound of the protests of everyone, scared about her wellbeing._

_Before reducing Chloe to cosmic bits, the flawed Sword decided that blowing was a better fate than continue sucking the everfucking everything from the World, even if someone was on her way to it._

_So the Jewel Sword exploded in a cacophony of eldritch and alien kaleidoscopic lights and sounds, the expansive wave pushing everyone and everything without harm._

_Only to end up with the absence of a girl and the presence of the heartbreaking sobs of her sister._

_**Flashback ends**_

"Motherfucker…" understandably, Chloe wasn't happy with what she remembers. Due to Rin's fault, now she doesn't know if she's still in Fuyuki or any other world for that matter, dammit!

"Well, for nothing is useful to cry over broken plates." and she got up, ready to investigate where the heck she was.

After advancing a little bit, she took note of the twilight sun "Nice." Yep, it was beautiful.

Then from a nearby fence, four teenagers came out, three boys and a girl. Welp, it would be a good idea to ask them. What else she had to lose?

Oh boy the things she will gain.


End file.
